Cours d'info
by Shinikali
Summary: [Chapitre 1] Duo et les joies de l'informatique... Mais il va avoir un charmant professeur pour combler ses lacunes...
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Kali

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Url :** perfectshrine.free.fr et absolute.h.d.free.fr

**Genre :** Yaoi à venir, léger délire, UA

**Disclamer :** Vu qu'on me les a pas encore offert y sont pas encore à moua... Mais ça ne serai tarder...

**Note :** Bon j'ai écris cette fic sur un coup de tête et ça fait déjà pas mal de temps... un jour en rentrant des cours j'en avais vraiment marre et ça m'a pris...

* * *

**COURS D'INFO **

_Prologue_

* * *

Aie Aie Aie ! Ca y est. Cette fois-ci je suis mort. 3/20 ! Et cet abruti de prof qui fait de l'humour sur ma copie : " en comptant un point pour l'encre et un pour le papier ".

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais dans cette section ? Je vous jure, y a vraiment des fois ou je me pose des questions !

Oops… Je vais peut-être me présenter : Je m'appelle Duo. Duo Maxwell et j'ai 18 ans. Et je me prend la tête depuis bientôt six mois en Terminale Informatique. Et évidement : je suis nu en info. D'où ma dernière note d'ailleurs….

Cette fois ci c'est sur, parti comme c'est, je vais me refaire une Terminale, voir deux. Dites, il y a quoi comme métier à Bac -1 ? Avec un coefficient de 14 en Info au Bac, c'est sur que ma moyenne va en prendre un coup. Cette fois-ci même l'anglais ne me sauvera pas. Et oui ! Je suis très fort en anglais puisque je suis américain et que donc, je le parle couramment.

Par contre pour ce qui est de ma matière principale… Je crois que les ordinateurs et moi ne sommes finalement pas faits pour nous entendre. Pourquoi avoir pris cette voie alors, hein ? Je ne sais pas trop. Au début l'informatique j'adorais ça. Mais ce qu'on fait cette année c'est très complexe et surtout très chi… difficile. Sans parler du fait qu'en Terminal nous avons de la philo! Quelle chance, hein ? Est-il nécessaire de préciser que c'est pas mon truc non plus….. Bon il est temps de rentrer.

J'arrive chez moi, et oh surprise! Ma mère m'attend, les bras croisés, avec un air qui ne présage rien de bon pour moi.

-Salut M'man.

Elle ne dit toujours rien et continue de me fixer. Je vous jure, c'est super flippant de la voir comme ça. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a, quoi que je m'en doute fortement.

-Ton professeur a appelé.

Euh…. Help Me…

-Ah…lequel ?

Elle ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre sachant pertinemment que je comprends de quoi elle parle.

-Ca ne peu plus continuer comme ça Duo. Nous avons conclu un arrangement. Tu vas prendre des cours de mise à niveau.

-Mais maman…

Je ne termine même pas ma phrase à la vue du regard noir qu'elle me lance.

-Tous les soirs en rentrant, tu auras un étudiant qui viendra te donner des cours, et cela jusqu'à ce que tu ais le niveau que l'on attend de toi.

Je baisse la tête, vaincu et résigner. Enfin, pour l'instant…

-Très bien.

Je sors du salon et monte dans ma chambre. Maman a prit une décision. Soit. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais capituler aussi facilement. Je vais lui montrer à ce pechno de rat de bibliothèque ce que c'est de donner des cours à Duo Maxwell. En plus je suis sur qu'il va être moche et tout boutonneux de partout Erk, et hyper coincé. Ce ne sera pas dur de le faire craquer et dans une semaine : goodbye les cours de soutient ! Yesssssssss !

Bon il faut que j'appelle Quatre pour lui raconter tout ça! Qui est-ce ? Et bien c'est mon meilleur ami. On se connaît depuis le cours élémentaire. C'est un joli petit blond aux yeux bleus, ce qui d'ailleurs ne colle pas du tout avec ses origines arabes. M'enfin bon, quand on me voit, je ne fais pas non plus américain. Après tout j'ai de longs cheveux châtains dorés. Très long même, toujours attaché en natte. Et contrairement à mes compatriotes je ne suis pas très gros : 54Kg pour 1m60. Ce que je préfère quand même chez moi ce sont mes yeux et leur couleur quelque peu singulière : un bleu tirant sur le violet! Leur ton exacte c'est améthyste.

Allez, je prend le téléphone et compose le numéro de my best friend.

-Quatre? Salut c'est Duo. Dis écoutes tu vas jamais me croire…

A suivre...

Review please ?


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur :** Kali

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Url :** perfectshrine.free.fr et absolute.h.d.free.fr

**Genre :** Yaoi, léger délire, UA

**Disclamer :** Pas de certificat de propriété dans mes paiers, pourtant j'ai bien regardé!

**Note :** Non non, vous ne revez pas, il y à bien la suite de cette fic que j'ai commencé quand j'étais en term, donc ca date!. Attention, ca ne veut pas dire que je recommence à écrire du Gundam. Mais je réinstalle mes fichiers sur mon nouveau DD, et je viens de retomber sur le dossier de cette fic et, Ô miracle : j'avais déjà taper quelques chapitres. PS : je n'avais pas ma beta sous la main donc gomen pour les fautes...

**Pour les RARs :** Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Je ne pensais pas en avoir autant, surtout pour un prologue aussi court. Laissez moi bien votre mail, je ne ferai pas de RARs dans mes chapitres, donc je vous passerrai un petit mot, si vous laissez votre add!

**

* * *

**

**COURS D'INFO**

_Chapitre 1_

* * *

Raaaaaaaa ! J'ai bien cru que cette journée n'en finirai jamais. Le lycée c'est bien sympa mais rien de tel que son petit chez soi. Objectifs de fin de journée : très gros goutter et télé. Ca c'est du programme. J'arrive à la maison et après avoir jeté, plus que posé mes affaires dans ma chambre, je descends à la cuisine. Tiens, il y a un mot :

_"Mamour, _bonjour le surnom… _j'ai des rendez-vous jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Tu as une pizza dans le frigo. _je vous ai dit que j'adorais ma mère ? Nan ? _A demain, Maman. PS : Travailles bien._"

"Travailles bien". Ah ah ah! Pardon. Oui je vais bien travailler : mon zapping!

Direction : le canapé! Ah ! Pillage du frigo et des placards avant toute chose.

"Ding-dong"

Raaaaaa ! Qui ose me déranger dans un moment pareil. Z'ont vraiment aucun savoir vivre les gens. On ne débarque JAMAIS à l'heure du goûter. Je vais ouvrir ou pas ? Bon allez, soyons poli. Je me dirige vers la porte, près à recevoir cet individu qui a osé me faire perdre de précieuses minutes de "farnientage" (je sais ça se dit pas mais tant pis…).

J'ouvre la porte, et là, croyez moi ou pas mais je suis en mode arrêt sur image, mis à part ma mâchoire qui a du descendre d'une cinquantaine de centimètres. Devant moi ce trouve un dieu vivant. Vous ne croyez pas aux divinités ? Et bien ça se voit que vous n'avez pas ce que j'ai devant moi!

Un garçon, que dis-je, un apollon d'à peu près ma taille, aux cheveux bruns quelque peu en bataille, et des yeux… Mon dieu, mais je me damnerai pour ces yeux là! Je continue mon étude de ce corps divin. Et quand je dis "divin", croyez-moi, je pèse mes mots. Il est parfaitement moulé dans un jean qui ne fait que confirmer ce que je pensais : ce mec est parfait.

C'est à ce moment là que je me rend compte avec horreur que je le matte allègrement depuis cinq bonnes minutes et qu'il me regarde baver en arborant un petit sourire narquois. Grillé Il se décide finalement à parler.

-Duo, c'est bien ça ?

P, ramasses ta mâchoire Maxwell. Même sa voix est hyper sexy. Je tente de répondre tant bien que mal. Allez Duo, remet ce qui te reste de cervelle en route.

-V… Voui... Tu…

Bravo ! Je suis fière de moi. Vu mon état, il ne faut pas trop m'en demander.

-Heero. Je suis là pour combler ton manque.

Nan mais c'est quoi ça ? Une proposition ? Parce que ma chambre est à moins d'une minute et je suis partant pour qu'il comble tout ce qu'il veut… Devant mon regarde qui doit en dire long sur mon état d'esprit, il rajoute.

-Enfin, en informatique du moins. Je peux entrer ou on fait ça sur le pallier ?

Mais c'est où il veut, quand il veut. Même sur le pallier si ça lui dit ! Raaa! Reprends-toi Duo.

-Pardon, je t'en pris, entres.

Il regarde un moment la pièce où nous nous trouvons, pendant que je continue à le mater allègrement. Il finit par reposer son regard sur moi et, en tentant de rester " zen ", je demande :

-Bon, on fait quoi ?

-Ton ordi, baka. Je suis là pour ça, ne ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Bon ben suis moi, il est à l'étage, dans ma chambre.

Glurps Il va être dans ma chambre ? Oh My God! Help me.

Nous entrons dans mon antre, et il s'assoit sur mon lit pendant que j'allume mon "la bête maudite". Tiens, il sort quelque chose de son sac. Son ordinateur portable. Il prend également d'autres trucs et me tend quelque chose.

-Tiens, fais ça.

-C'est quoi ?

Il soupir d'un air las. Je crois qu'il commence à me trouver exaspérant. Et ça fait à peine dix minutes qu'il me connaît. Le pauvre. Je le plaindrai presque. Mais tout est dans le "presque" justement.

-Un test pour connaître ton niveau. Tu as une heure.

-Mais et toi, tu vas faire quoi ? Tu ne vas même pas m'aider ? Même un peu ?

-59 minutes.

Raaaa le sadique. Bon autant le faire son test; Et puis après il sera bien obligé de venir près de moi pour la correction. Aller, go ! Mais si, je peux le faire. Du moins j'espère.

Et voilà. Finit en 49 minutes. Si ce n'est pas un pro de l'informatique ça!

-J'ai fini Hee-chan.

-Heero. Très bien, enregistres le tout sur cette disquette.

Je prends ladite disquette, je la mets dans le lecteur, et hop. Je la ressort et la lui rend.

-Tiens. On fait quoi maintenant ?

Un gros câlin?

-Je rentre.

-Quoi ? Tu t'en vas déjà ? Mais….

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je te manque déjà ?

C'est un coup bas ça ! Et en plus il me nargue avec un clin d'œil, 'achement sexy. Et moi, bien évidement, je bave. J'arrive tout de même à le suivre lorsqu'il sort de ma chambre et redescend dans le hall pour partir. J'ai pas un grand mérite : mes yeux son scotchés à son joli postérieur, et mettent mon corps en mouvement pour poursuivre leur cible.

-Bon alors à demain Duo.

Il ouvre la porte et sort.

-Vi, à demain.

Et dix minutes plus tard je suis encore sur le pas de la porte, en train de fixer l'endroit où il se tenait, en agitant légèrement la main. Faut que j'appelle Quatre, c'est urgent. Je rentre, claque la porte derrière moi et montre les escalier en courant. Je prends le téléphone et compose le numéro de mon meilleur ami.

-Quatre ? C'est Duo. Dis, tu crois au coup de foudre ?

**_A suivre..._**


End file.
